Maeron Tyr-Wen
"Sorry, it's just what I thought was right!" -Maeron to Rickee about distrusting Ox (Determinant). Maeron Tyr-Wen is the main protagonist of the RPG Equilibrium. In this game, he is the character that you control primarily. Maeron is usually a polite and forgiving character, though his full personality is chosen by the player's speech. He is a Wanderer, being an all-round type of melee class. History Before the story began, Maeron lived in a place called Khalyd with his family. (presumably, as this is not mentioned) Not much is known about Maeron's family history, but there is some knowledge of how Maeron grew up, and what his interests and background are. Quite a few of these are mentioned in the mine, for example: *He mentions that he has an interest in archaeology. *He wanted to become a guard when he was younger, due to where he once lived being a crime central. *He lives in a technologically advanced city as when talking about copper used for wires. We also see that Maeron is quite skilled at making things, such as his boat, now destroyed and the contraption he makes in Wimsford Ruins. He probably acquired these skills via his work on the boat. Little is revealed about his history in Episode 1, but expect more to be explored by Episode 2. Character Episode 1 The game starts with it introducing the player to Maeron, and a little about his character and purpose before explaining that Maeron set ashore to find a note advising him to stay on the roads from someone named "Lira". After he reads the note he sets off to Rockshire, the only place he thought safe enough to stroll into without resistance of any sort. Once he enters Rockshire, he can wander around the village until he comes across a drunkard in the inn (With or without Kuri depending on if the player had met her by that point.) that informs him of a beacon that is disturbing their sleep. Maeron asks for any other information and is told to go to the Bank about it. He meets Shao, and is then sent off to Bovi Mine with a password and mentioning that the Fire Council are there. Maeron meets Kuri as well while exploring, a young troubled woman who has been kicked out of her home by her parents. She asks you to meet them for a taste of why she's been kicked out, if Maeron has not he can either lie about meeting them or go and meet her parents for himself. She will then join Maeron's party after they talk about get to know each other and then they head to Bovi Mine together. Once they arrive at the mine, they tell the guard the password and they enter. The mine has little light inside, so Kuri lights the way by summoning a flame. They go through the mine's twisting caverns until they are trapped inside by a landslide. They, having no choice now, head onwards to find a man, ill-looking and bandaged. Maeron and Kuri both offer their help, but the man is actually working for the Fire Council and he denies their help. Eventually, he grows tired of them and insults them for their disruption then they fight. After the man dies, they go downstairs to find the beacon switched on and glowing. Maeron and Kuri look for a way to turn the switch off, but also a way to escape. It is up to the player for which character goes through alone, with help from the other. (Determinant.) ''For Maeron, he goes through by Kuri holding open the door with her magic, only for him to find a large force of Fire Council, having to dispatch of them and finding the switch to turn the beacon off. His actions are reported and an alarm sounds about the dead bodies of the Fire Council. Once he escapes the swarming numbers of the Fire Council, he meets up with Kuri who has been backed into a corner and Maeron is given the task of saving her. ''(Determinant.) ''If Maeron is left behind after Kuri goes through a hole in the wall, he will be later found surrounded by Fire Council like Kuri if the reverse happens. Once saved, they go onto the final few rooms which are riddled with large amounts of Fire Council once again. They go through them one by one until they meet Groar Fireshackle. Depending on Maeron's words, he can be polite towards him as Groar is in return for the chivalrous aura he has. They fight and inevitably Groar is defeated, however Groar pulls a switch, presumably a fuse for an explosive and shatters mine on top of their heads. Miraculously, they both survive and Maeron is greeted by Rickee, a Ranger, who pulled them out after they fell unconscious and took them back to his camp. Again, depending on Maeron's words, he can say he feels hurt, or deny his pain. Either way Rickee is polite to him, mostly. The player can choose to be silent entirely with him, but Kuri will acquaint him for the player anyway if you do. Once the player has become known with him, he also joins the two from his camp and Maeron remembers to report back to Shao after they went to investigate the mine. The group head to Rockshire and report to Shao, who rewards Maeron and Kuri for their help. After, Rickee advises Maeron not to run him up to the Mayor of Rockshire after reporting to Shao, but whether the player ignores his advice is optional. Either way, Maeron, Kuri and Rickee all head to Earthset Fort in the east of the Earthen quartile by Rickee's or Andrew's orders and report for instructions. They find out that the Fire Council plan war upon the Earthen and are laying siege to Earthset. Once Maeron speaks to Jasmeen, the Engineer - the Commander, Lars, will appear to inform them of their orders. Maeron and the group are asked to defend the gate and their Engineer's. Once the battle begins, Maeron separated from Kuri and Rickee due to lack of ranged ability, and defends the gate while the other two defend the wall. Maeron faces two soldiers and the guards handle the rest until they start ramming the gate, forcing the defense to recede back to the courtyard. Following that, the guards seal off every building, minus farmer Luta's hut, who the player can optionally talk to prior to the battle along with Gerald, her Uncle. Maeron also notices that Jasmeen is struggling on the wall with a couple of Fire Council Soldiers. Kuri remarks that they don't have time to save Jasmeen, but Maeron partially feels he should stick to his orders. The player must decide, Jasmeen or Gerald. ''(Determinant.) ''If the player chooses to save Jasmeen, they aid her against a couple of Soldiers and then head to the Hut, where Luta pleas for help despite being late, and her Uncle collpased by now. They rush in to defeat them followed by Venus Violet, another high ranking member of the Fire Council. They taunt and argue and eventually defeat her. They then are thanked by Luta and they finish off the Fire Council forces and report to Lars. ''(Determinant.) ''If the player chooses to save Luta and Gerald first, they encounter a group of men closing in on the two, the stress of the situation gets to Gerald and he has a heart attack, collapsing. The three dispatch of them only to be once again confronted by Venus Violet. After taunting and discussion by the player's decisions of speech, they eventually fight. Venus is defeated and she gathers her troops for home again. A jubilant Maeron wants to finish them off, and Rickee claims to be a Captain in the graveyard to defeat in turn to diminish any morale the Fire Council had. After the defeat of said Captain, they leave and they report to Lars. If they saved Jasmeen, he will happily offer passes to Stoneheart by Rickee's request, though mentioning Gerald's unstable condition and he praises them for saving Jasmeen, or if the group saves Luta first, Jasmeen is left to die and Gerald's condition is better though, reluctantly, Lars will give them their passes by the skin of their teeth. Either way, Kuri wishes to chat with Luta about Gerald, so she is temporarily left behind, while Rickee and Maeron head to Stoneheart to report to the King. Once they arrive in Stoneheart, they give in their passes, with the guard stating he knows Kuri, and they go to the Keep and inform the King of the attack, and the King, Bovi Hwai II, then replies with the solution of finding The Nine Shards of Equilibrius. Rickee reveals that he has the Earth shard, that was collected off of Groar when he was pulled out also by Rickee. The King ordered them to travel to the Wimsford Ruins in the Western Water Quartile. The two depart and after they leave Kuri shows up. She informs them of Gerald's condition and if the player did not save Jasmeen, how Lars' disapproval was shown when he was told about her death. They go to Wimsford after a brief discussion, and Kuri tells the two about how the place was filled with puzzles. They enter and solve the puzzles one by one, unlocking the gates with rusted keys, which break upon usage. They encounter a Micksil, a thief with a fairy's appearance. Once they defeat it they unlock another gate and are greeted with a pushing puzzle. After that, they head to find five gates. They are tasked to complete each puzzle to activate an altar. Once an altar is activated it unlocks the next gate and so on until the final gate. They are, once they venture through the maze on the first puzzle, introduced to Ox, a Rogue who follows them due to their powerful actions against the Fire Council. The player decides to let him in or not due to Maeron being the swing vote, if they do then Rickee will harshly disapprove, if they don't let him in, Kuri will disapprove. As they venture through the puzzles, Maeron is caught between Rickee and Kuri arguing over letting Ox in or not. Tensions finally reach breaking point by the third altar, causing either Rickee (if the player lets Ox in) or Kuri (if the player denies Ox from the group) to depart. Maeron continues with whoever is left, conquering the third and fourth puzzle. After this is done, Rickee/Ox explains how and why Wimsford is desolate and abandoned, and they head to the final gate, the Gate of Dreams. They are faced with two more puzzles and they make it to the end. The group finds Kurai and Kage, the two men that brought Wimsford to its knees. The two mock them and taunt, leading to another fight. They defeat them, and they are about to give over the Ice Shard until Venus once again appears like a bad penny. This time, she surrounds the group with her forces, and takes Kurai and Kage with her, while incarcerating them and sending Maeron and his remaining companions to jail in the Fire Quartile, leaving whoever is left behind in the ruins. Relationships Kuri Sourgrass "''You're the first that decided to help me, so in return I'll join you in whatever you're doing." - Kuri to Maeron after him asking if anyone else had helped. Maeron and Kuri get on well generally, very well if the player follows the choices that she prefers. She is courteous to Maeron and vice versa. These two can have one of the strongest relationships in the game. In general though, Kuri is not forgiving when she is lied to, though Maeron may redeem himself if he saved Kuri in the mine, otherwise Kuri will regret saving you, and will come off as quite cold. Rickee Bleak "Hey! This guy has sense to listen to and make up his own choices, back off!" - Rickee to Kuri about Maeron when he decides to deny Ox from the group. (Determinant.) Rickee and Maeron have a stable relationship, though it really does vary depending on choice. If you are following Rickee's advice and his opinions, he will defend Maeron from insults. If you do the opposite, he is the one usually providing these insults. Rickee will be in general quite individual with his opinions, and doesn't really take Maeron's advice and opinions on board with him. Ox Shadowmist "Do you often argue about your fellow group members right in front of them?" ''- Ox to Maeron observing Kuri and Rickee's arguments. ''(Determinant.) Ox is only with Maeron briefly before being incarcerated, or not even with him at all if you choose to deny him from the group. The little time they interact with one another shows a simple relationship, though Maeron knows Ox better due to the group getting to know him, again if they let him in the group. Xhem Sourgrass "Mm...Xhem. Don't let my smile fool you I ain't some happy ass fool." - Xhem to Maeron advising him to keep away from him. (Determinant.) If Maeron meets Xhem, he's is extremely hostile towards Maeron, not allowing to receive or give out any compliments to him. The only thing he will give is his name. Their relationship is explored briefly before Maeron can leave their house. Groar Fireshackle "Oh, so you are not of Fire Council aye? Why don't we have chat and - see what is it you want to ask of me?" - Groar to Maeron after meeting him in the Mine. Groar and Maeron briefly interact and, despite being enemies, are rather tolerant of each other. Though Maeron may gave his replies either polite or snarky, they both find amusement in mocking one another. Venus Violet "*Growl!* I like it! Maybe you stand a chance if next to none...Venus Violet. Your slayer right here..." - Venus to Maeron after conversation. Venus and Maeron briefly interact, showing similar relationship structure to Groar and Maeron. They both love mocking one another, though Venus knows of Maeron's potential seemingly, asking her to join her. Maeron can answer "Well, maybe..." before being interrupted by Rickee barking at Venus how that's not going to happen. When they meet again in the Ruins, the two are similar to how they act in Earthset. Lars Twinlake "Of course! You saved my Head Engineer as well as Luta and Gerald. I compliment your ability to see those in need." -Lars praising Maeron, Kuri and Rickee after the battle. (Determinant.) Lars and Maeron interact briefly, their relationship entirely based on if they save Jasmeen or Gerald. If so, Lars will praise him and the others, or chastise them for disobeying orders. Kurai "Looks like we have sacrifices..." - Kurai to Maeron and the group when they meet. Kurai and Maeron are intolerant of each other in the very short time they meet, stating their dislike one each other quite obviously. They disagree on each other's views entirely and taunt one another. Kage "Heha, silly people! We have infinite life, eheh-eheh! We live forever! Ahahaha!" - Kage to Maeron and his group when they meet. Kage and Maeron are intolerant of each other in the very short time they meet, stating their dislike one each other quite obviously. They disagree on each other's views entirely and taunt one another. Shao Greadee "Don't you know who I am!? I am the glorious heir to the Greadee Family! Know your place!" - Shao to Maeron. Shao and Maeron are quite intolerant one each other, yet are oblidged to at least help one another. Shao dismisses Maeron, Kuri and Rickee after risking their lives with a reward and treating it like they did nothing. He is constantly placing himself higher than Maeron and denies any authority over him. Jasmeen Hekkle "Thanks a lot. I almost died out there. I almost thought no one would notice me on my own with that guy." - Jasmeen to Maeron after saving her. (Determinant.) Maeron and Jasmeen are only interacting very briefly, though they show a positive relationship. Luta Spring "I can't thank you enough I-...just be faster *pant* next time...Uncle..." - Luta to Maeron in regard to saving her, despite being late. (Determinant.) Luta and Maeron are only interacting very briefly, though they show a neutral relationship which is leaned in a positive or negative light, whether Maeron decided to save Gerald. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Maeron: *Numerous counts of Fire Council Soldiers and various monsters *Tainted Fighter *Gerald Hopshar (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land *Episode 2: Searching For More Abilities This is a table of contents to show Maeron's abilities as a Wanderer. Trivia *Nothing is known about his parents, though this will be explored next episode. (Creator's Confirmation.) *People seem to pronounce Maeron's name as "May-ron", though pronounced "My-ron". One of the children in Rockshire says his name as the former, hinting at this. *Maeron is the only one out of the four party members in Episode 1 that will be taken to jail regardless of decision. *The player can think about joining the Fire Council, but only before Rickee abruptly interrupts your decision. *Make-Do Plaster, an ability of Maeron's, was named after an incident to do with such a plaster in real life. *His hobbies and childhood can be explored through examination of certain areas. **The bones, copper pile and the gold dust in the mine near the beacon is where three examples of this lie. *Maeron is the only party member that meets Kurai and Kage regardless of decision. *Maeron can never meet Gerald or Luta, thus making the choice to players both more difficult and easier to make, depending on how the player views the situation. *Maeron's name means "Bitter" in Celtic, this may mean his emotions after having made a difficult choice. *Maeron is surprisingly good at making things, making the Hookwhip to unlock gates and the boat to arrive. *Maeron may be silent for quite a few choices in a row, before someone else speaks for you, thus making it somewhat futile at times to be resistant. *Maeron mentions that like most films, he and Kuri will make it out of the mine because of how the plot demands it, so the fourth wall is leaned on a little here. This is not the only time he does something like this. **Maeron mentions that he is like a protagonist, and Kuri a sidekick quite later on in the mine. **Maeron and Kuri can say if you try to go back through the mine at one point "We just said that leads to a dead end!" and " Weren't you listening!?" Implying to the player they are speaking to them. *Maeron is, as of yet the only character that is truly Inactive. Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:The Group Category:No Faction Category:Male